


behave

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: *** slight spoilers for The Defenders ***Luke volunteers to watch Danny.





	behave

**Author's Note:**

> So, I adore this pairing and I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of interaction I got in Defenders. 
> 
> Voila! 
> 
> Expect more smutlets in the future.

The important thing to remember is that Luke volunteered.

He reminded himself of that fact when Danny made a run for the door and Luke caught him around the waist and put him down on his back. 

They’d started out at an abandoned warehouse. Stick directed them there and then proceeded to do his weird meditation thing. Everything was going fine until a car chase outside brought the cops dangerously close to their hiding spot and a famous billionaire tied to a chair in a warehouse would invite a lot of unwanted questions. So, Luke decided to risk bringing Danny to Matt’s apartment. 

Where he currently had Danny on the ground beneath him, his hands holding his thin wrists to the wood floor. Danny’s panting, his eyes bright and angry as he glared up at Luke. Luke smiled grimly and stretched his leg over Danny to straddle him. It was just second, barely noticeable but Danny’s eyes widened slightly and his breath grew thin as he took in Luke’s form on top of him. If Luke didn’t know any better, he’d say Danny was checking him out as he licked his lips and jutted his chin up. 

“You gonna behave?” Luke asked calmly, his mind racing with this new information. Danny found him attractive. Mr. Dragon Slayer, Mr. Expert in All Things Weird was getting turned on having Luke on top of him. What a strange day he was having.

“If I say ‘no’?” Danny asked defiantly.

“Then the two of us are going to have a lovely night together here on the floor.” Danny’s breath quickened and he seemed to be considering the threat as he studied Luke’s face for any sign of breaking. Finding none, he slumped back and glared up at the ceiling. 

“Can I at least have a bed?”

 

Danny seemed mollified once Luke tied him to the bed, which was strange to Luke. Honestly, he looked more comfortable with his wrists tied to the bedpost than he had at the Chinese restaurant. He wondered if Danny had been in this position before, maybe with Colleen? Someone else? Another guy? The thought sent a flush down Luke’s spine as he snuck a glance at Danny from his chair.

"How do you expect to keep me here?"

"I will sit on you if I have to,” Luke said blandly before returning to his magazine. 

The look on Danny's face said, "you wouldn't dare" so Luke stood up and came over to the bed where he climbed over him and sank down on his lap. He shifted around a bit to get comfortable, his jeans tight around his thighs as he did. Finally, when he's settled in the space of Danny's lap, he registers something poking pretty solidly at his ass. His eyes move to Danny's flushed face as he avoided Luke for a moment before cursing and facing him head on with an annoyed expression. 

Luke planted his knees, set his hands on either side of Danny’s head and ground his hips against Danny’s. Danny’s eyes closed briefly as he met Luke halfway with a low groan. So, Luke did it again, his stomach twisting pleasantly as he did. His voice light, "You're enjoying this."

Danny flushed even darker; Luke shuffled around again until his ass was planted solidly over Danny's cock. Danny’s hands twitched above his head and Luke glanced up at them. “You need something.”

Danny cocked his hips up against Luke’s ass, his cock a solid pressure as he grumbled, “Want to touch you.” When Luke didn’t move, he opened his eyes to glare at him. “I’ll behave.”

Luke waited for an agonizingly long moment, for both of them, before reaching up to undo the ties. He waited for Danny to push him over and make a run for it but Danny just reached up and pulled Luke into a kiss. Danny kissed like a spoiled rich kid. He used his hands to shift Luke into whatever position he wanted and sucked at Luke’s tongue like it belonged to him. It was annoying and demanding and by the end of it, Luke was leaking solidly into the lining of his jeans. He offered his mouth up to Danny and continued grinding against him. He pulled away to whisper, "Never been on this side of it before."

Danny groaned in response and quickly claimed Luke’s mouth again. He met Luke’s hips with his own over and over until he pulled away with a hushed and desperate, "Will you _do_ something?"

Luke smiled smugly and started rolling his hips down again, rougher this time. It was harder to do in jeans but he managed. Grinding down over and over as he felt Danny's cock pulse beneath him and heard his breathy little gasps turn to moans. "Needy little rich boy," Danny made a low sound and bit at Luke’s lip. “Used to always getting what you want, huh?” Danny tossed his head back as he got closer and Luke reached down to pull his jeans down. He was hard and ready to go in his briefs. Luke stroked him briefly before letting him go, to Danny's dismay and continued to grind. 

Danny let out a frustrated whine, breathing out, "Luke, Luke, I need more."

Luke smiled down at him and continued. "Everything you got, baby. Give it to me." He continued to slide against Danny until he froze, shivering as he shook and Luke gripped his cock tightly. Danny whined, his cock jerking hard in Luke’s hand as he came covered it in white. He made quite a sight, back arching as Luke sent him further over the edge. 

Danny was nearly in tears as he came down, his eyes dark and wet as he took in Luke's smug little smile. In seconds, Luke has his pants unbuttoned as he reaches his hand inside. He was hard and wet, uncomfortable to say the least. He kneeled up for a moment to and unzip his pants and pull them down. Danny grinned at him impishly. "Let me."

"Whoa, whoa, the glow-y fist thing-"

Danny raised a brow and showed him his hand. "Good?" he asked brazenly before grasping Luke’s cock and stroking him firmly. He had an amazingly firm grip and Luke had to refrain from making jokes about his magic hand. Instead, he settled back in Danny’s lap and let him take control. 

When Luke was close, his chest heaving as his hips pushed into Danny’s grip, Danny slowed down to a leisurely pace. His eyes were bright as he laughed softly in Luke's face. Luke's hips jerked, fucking his cock into Danny's lax palm to no avail. "Need something?" Danny asked as he slowly stroked Luke's cock. At Luke’s glare, he pressed a teasing kiss to Luke’s cheek, biting lightly on his chin as he stroked him. Slowly, gently before gripping tight and picking up the pace again. Luke let out a keening sound as Danny kneels up, buries his face in Luke's neck as he shakes and then slows his hand again. Luke groaned desperately and tried to reach out his own hand but Danny wasn't having that. In a move too quick for Luke to follow, he has Luke's shirt up and over his head, trapping his hands behind his back. 

"My rules." He took hold of Luke's cock again and picked up a regular pace. Luke feels his hips jerk, knows as soon as he’s close again, Danny will back off. And when he does, Luke nearly cries. "Everything you got," Danny repeated from earlier and Luke's cock jerks hard and let out a dribble of come. Danny groaned hungrily and swiped it up with his thumb, sucking it off his fingers. Then he continues; picking up the pace again and bringing Luke close to the edge… and backing off again. Brings Luke close again… and backs off until Luke’s nearly in tears and begging Danny for release. The slow burn in the pit of his stomach was building up to something so big Luke was almost concerned. 

He waits, letting Danny finally take control, his stomach in his throat as Danny finally takes him there. His hand grips Luke’s cock tighter than ever before he slows, panting Luke’s name... and then he grips Luke even tighter and brings him off in 2 quick motions. 

Luke nearly sobs; his hips screwing into Danny's hand as he carefully milks him through it. It's almost painful as he spills over Danny’s hand and covers Danny's chest in his release. Danny seems almost awed by the force of it as he takes on most of Luke's weight and strokes his cock. 

As he's coming down, Luke finally asks, "What the hell was that?"

"Started out as payback but then I was just curious.” Danny pulled back to study his shirt. "Jesus, I'm covered in it." He sounded pleased and Luke gave a desperate pump of his hips at that, another spurt of come leaking from the tip. Danny’s wicked grin sends a thrill down Luke’s spine as he pulls the guy into a sloppy kiss. 

"It's never been like that before,” Luke admits when they separate. 

"Patience is a virtue." Luke glared at him tiredly and slumped down the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he remarked. "You can borrow my clothes."

"Again," Danny said. 

"What?"

"Claire let me borrow a shirt of yours a while back. You really ought to invest in armor or something"

"Don't need it"

"You'll save money on t shirts"

"I like seeing the looks on their faces when they find out I’m bulletproof." He looked over in time to see Danny suck his index finger into his mouth. A quick glance downward revealed his cock was half hard against his thigh. "Really?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Really," Danny said with a grin and then sighed as his stomach rumbled. He nosed his way into Luke's neck for a bit before pulling back and looking up at him coyly. "Think we can get some food?"

Luke smiled and ran a hand through Danny's curls. "I can get you some food." He climbed off the bed and wiped himself down with a corner of the sheet. Danny eyed him speculatively as he slowly stroked his cock. Luke licked his lips but forced himself to continue getting dressed. " _You're_ staying put."

Danny grumbled slightly as he settled down on his back. "You're keeping me tied naked to a bed."

"Looks like it."


End file.
